<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy! by Dragon_Dweller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146758">Good Boy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller'>Dragon_Dweller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Broken Promises, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Mommy Kink, Nicknames, Oral, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing, dom reader, sub henry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Henry made a joint promise. But, when Henry breaks that promise, its up to you to up hold your end of it, as his dom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come to Mommy, baby.” You whispered to Henry, as he walked into the house and you saw the defeated look on his face.</p><p>Henry paused long enough to toe out of his shoes, and padded over to you in socked feet. You smiled up at him, as he stood in front of you, and you sat on the couch, but Henry didn't return your smile, his face didn't even change. You blinked at him as he slowly sank to his knees between your legs, crossing his arms over your thighs and resting his cheek on his forearms, making you frown at him. This was odd behavior for your ordinarily happy and content Henry, you brushed your fingers through his curls, soothing them away from his forehead and temple. You could feel the tension in his broad and strong shoulders, and see his full bottom lip puffed out, as he sulked.</p><p>“Tell me, what's wrong with my boy?” You inquired, the tip of your finger following the curve of his ear. Henry sighed, heavily, and sucked his pouty bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on it. “Henry.” You said, in a soft, but strong tone, eyes narrowing at him, suspiciously. “Get that lip out of your mouth, and tell me.” You commanded, tugging on his ear, to get the point across.</p><p>“I made you a promise.” He whimpered, reluctantly let go of his lip.</p><p>“You've made me a lot of promises, Pet.” You said, tilting your head to look at him, grinning brightly at his face.</p><p>He sighed again, fighting the urge to bite his lip again. “I made you promise me, if I didn't make my weight goal for the next season of the Witcher...”</p><p>“Oh, the motivation promise.” You grinned even more, you remembered him asking you to promise, when he started training for the new season of the Witcher, that if he didn't make the weight goal he set for himself, that you'd do something that would motivate him to reach it, be it whatever you want, punishment or otherwise. “I'm guessing, my <i>little</i> submissive, didn't make that goal. Did he?” You asked, the Dominant dynamic clicking on as you stroked his cheek.</p><p>“No, Mummy.” Henry answered, voice weak as he gulped, thickly.</p><p>You felt your stomach weaken, like you did every time Henry called you by your Dominant nickname. You licked your lips, fingers gliding through Henry's soft curls to the back of his head, gripping his hair and pulling his head up out of your lap, forcing him to look at you, and hiss. Your eyes were dark with control and lust, his were dark and wide, waiting to find out what you were going to do with him. Normally, you didn't have to punish Henry for being bad, he rarely ever was, you did it more out of fun, and the enjoyment you both got out of it. But, Henry had been bad, by breaking his promise, and it was now your turn to uphold your end of that promise.</p><p>“What am I going to do with you, Puppy?” You tilted your head at him, and tugged, hard, on his hair, as he started to bite his lip again. “How much were you off by?” You asked, curiously.</p><p>“Fifteen pounds.” He muttered, licking his lips and holding eye contact with you.</p><p>Your shoulders slumped as you looked at him, disappointed, which seemed to do more to his mood than the actual fact he'd missed his goal. “You were cheating.” You accused him, growling upset even more.</p><p>Henry blushed and nodded his head the bit he could. “A couple of times.” He admitted, shyly. “I'm sorry, Mommy.”</p><p>“Your apologies, aren't going to suffice this time, Baby Boy.” You told him, shaking your head. “I let you off the last time we made this promise, for <i>Immortals</i>. Granted, you only missed it by two pounds, which isn't bad.” You explained, dropping your head back against the couch cushions, thinking about ways to punish the big Brit for it. “But, <i>Fifteen</i>, Henry.” You looked down your nose at him. “Were you even trying?” You asked, chiding him and letting his hair go, roughly.</p><p>“Ye..”</p><p>“Obviously, you weren't.” You barked at him, growing angry.</p><p>“But,...”</p><p>You sat back up, gripping his jaw between your fingers and making him wince, bringing your face so close to his, your noses touched. “Don't you <i>dare</i>, but, me, Henry Cavill.” You growled at him, making him gulp again, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Your head tilted at him again, your free hand moving between your bodies and grabbing his hard cock through his jeans, smirking at him, sinisterly. “You hard for me, Henry?” You teased him, squeezing him and making him gasp. “Are you hard for Mommy?” He nodded his head, eyes widening. “You hard at the thought of me punishing you.”</p><p>Henry whimpered in response.</p><p>“You've displeased me, little boy.” You told him in a dark voice.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” He whispered, blinking at you.</p><p>“Not yet.” You snickered, letting his face go. “But, you're going to please me now, aren't you?” You told him, giving him a specific expression.</p><p>“Of course, Mistress.” Henry answered, snapping out of his daze and moved a step back.</p><p>“Good boy.” You smiled at him, softly.</p><p>Henry reached out, popping open the button of your jeans and slowly opening the zipper, you lifted your hips enough for him to peel your jeans and panties off, at the same time. He carefully folded your jeans and panties, setting them on the coffee table and bit back a smile as his eyes rested on your clearly wet pussy. Just because you're mad at him, and was going to punish him, didn't mean you weren't as turned on by the prospect as Henry was himself. He stood up as you moved up the couch, and carefully stacked the pillows behind your back, allowing you to sit comfortably at the edge of the couch, before kneeling between your open legs again, and looking into your eyes.</p><p>“Mommy, may I eat my dessert?” He asked, licking his lips and drumming his fingertips atop your knees.</p><p>“Of course, you can, Baby.” You nodded, smirking smugly at him.</p><p>He hummed, happily, lowering his head and cupping your pussy in his mouth, gliding his tongue over your wet folds and flicking the tip of his tongue at your clit, making you gasp and bury your fingers in his hair, pushing his mouth harder between your legs. You let out short gasping pants, wrapping your legs around Henry's hips, pressing your heels into the small of his back. Henry was amazing at a lot of things, and giving oral was a thousand percent one of those things. His broad tongue was as strong as every other muscle in his Greek God of a body, and being an actor that delivered lines like a poet, gave him the advantage of wielding his tongue, like he wielded a sword as Geralt. Your eyes crossed and rolled back into your head, resting back against the, gentlemanly, placed pillows and grinding your hips against his working mouth.</p><p>“Fuck, Henry.” You gasped, feeling his tongue slip between your wet folds. “That's my good Pet.” You moaned, fingers tightening in his curls and tugging sharply, moaning again as his moan vibrated against your core. “Harder.” You hissed, digging the nails of your other hand into his shoulder, breaking the skin.</p><p>Henry obeyed you, sucking and licking at your pussy even more, humming against your folds, teasing you with the vibration of his voice, making you clench your jaw, growl and squeeze his sides with your thighs, making him grunt back. You felt your orgasm start to unravel around his mouth, you encouraged him more, calling him by his pet names and petting his hair, then held his mouth to your core as you came, feeling him suckle you through it and collecting every drop of come that seeped from you, then licked your pussy clean. He took a deep breath when you finally let his head go, out of breath and jaw sore.</p><p>“Oh, God, if only you were as good at keeping promises,” You moaned, relaxing as the last bits of your orgasm faded. “as you are with that mouth, Puppy.” You grinned at him, with half lidded eyes and chuckling as Henry blushed, his face already red from being buried between your legs.</p><p>“I love making you happy.” He grinned, winking at you.</p><p>“And trying to butter me up.” You giggled, seeing through his attempt to sweet talk his way out of the impending punishment.</p><p>“Can you blame me?” He laughed, chewing on the corner of his lip.</p><p>“It's you, that's to blame, Love.” You laughed back, pressing your foot to his chest and pushing him back to sit on the coffee table. “You made the promise, and you broke it.” You told him standing, despite your still rubbery legs. “Well, then.” You picked up your panties and pulled them on, followed by your jeans. “I have to pee.” You said, patting him on the head and nicking off to the bathroom. </p><p>As much as you did have to pee, you also wanted Henry to fidget in the living room. Henry Cavill had good patience for a great many things, but when he knew he had a punishment coming, he became the most impatient, restless and anxious person on the planet, especially being he was sporting one of the hardest hard-ons, a man has ever. Henry was a sensitive boy, and he was wearing decently tight and rough fabric jeans, you'd be surprised if you didn't go back into the living room and find him trying to desperately hide the growing wet spot in the crotch of his pants, an added motive for his punishment. But, when you entered the living room again, he was still sitting on the coffee table, eyes glue to the entryway you appeared in, and still in a dry pair of jeans. You lifted an eyebrow at him, and smirked, your heart pounding as you finally settled on how you were going to punish him. The few punishments you'd given Henry, usually entailed denying him release, not allowing him to touch you, in any way, tying him up to the bed and forcing him to watch you pleasure yourself, then leave him there, tied up, hard-on and all, to sleep by himself, you even took Kal with you to the guest room, to sleep. Granted, you were sure Henry wouldn't want Kal sleeping on the bed he was tied to, naked and hard. But, you'd wanted to try punishing him like this for a while, but part of you didn't have the confidence to do so, not to him, at least. You'd done it to other submissives you were connected too.</p><p>“Stand up.” You told him, softly, trying to keep what confidence you had gained in play, closing the gab between you.</p><p>Henry stood, his tall 6ft1 body, and wide frame, dwarfing you, and making you feel like you were standing next to a living, breathing wall. You looked up at him, running the tip of your tongue along your bottom lip, heart skipping a beat before it calmed and you were flooded by a wave of confidence, by the look of calm trust in his eyes, mixed with impatience, anxiety and the need to come, <i>badly</i>, as he looked down at you. But, you could tell poor Puppy didn't have a clue what you wanted to do to him.</p><p>“Take those off.” You ordered him, motioning to his belt and jeans.</p><p>His hands moved to his belt, pulled it free from its loops, dropping it on the couch and worked on opening his jeans, pushing them down his thick thighs and stepping out of them. You lifted an eyebrow at him, expectant, and he pressed his lips together, bending down and picked his jeans up, folding them and setting them on the coffee table, like he'd done with yours. You smiled at him, sweetly, but the smug and sinister hint was clear in your eyes, and Henry's darkened a bit, as some primal part of his brain realized what you were going to do.</p><p>“Give me your belt.” You said it, clearly, with an edge to your voice as you felt yourself become annoyed with the disobedience he showed by breaking his promise, the disappointment that he had broken it, and the sheer throb between your legs at being turned on by the prospect of finally getting to spank his impeccably, round, ass. You giggled watching his cock twitch as it hung heavily between his thighs, your fingers brushing his as you took the thick, leather belt out of his hand.</p><p>“Bend. Over.” You instructed him, motioning to the couch with your head.</p><p>Henry blinked at you several times, his lips twitching between wanting to chew on his lip and a nervous smirk, but he turned and bent over, bracing his hands on the couch and gulped as you moved to stand behind him. You reached out and pinched his left butt cheek, giggling as it jerked under your fingers, his cock twitching again as a thick string of come dripped from its head, and Henry gulped audibly, his head hanging between his tense arms. You dipped your hand between his legs, fondling him from behind and making him whimper, needy to come.</p><p>“You have a good pain threshold, but sensitive skin.” You said, caressing the back of his thigh, his ass and lower back. “You think you can take it, my pet?” You pinched his other cheek, amused at the little whimpers he was making.</p><p>“Yes, Domina.” He whimpered, gasping as you pinched the back of his thigh.</p><p>“Fifteen pounds worth, Puppy?” You teased him, slapping his ass with your bare hand.</p><p>“Whatever you give me, Mommy.” He gulped, trying to hold himself together.</p><p>“We'll see, Baby Boy.” You chuckled, petting his lower back.</p><p>You folded Henry's belt in half twice, surveying the real estate of Henry's ass, licking your lips and feeling yourself get wetter. “You ever been spanked before, Henry?” You asked, tilting your head to see the side of his face.</p><p>“No.” He croaked, licking his lips. “My parents don't believe in corporal punishment.”</p><p>“First time for everything, right?” You shrugged, raising your arm.</p><p>“Right.” He nodded, then tensed as you brought the belt down across his ass, with more force than he thought you were capable of, and were going to apply.</p><p>“You're going to want better foot placement than that, Boy.” You told him, seeing him sway.</p><p>“That from experience?” He groaned, spreading his legs a bit wider for a better stance.</p><p>“Yes.” You nodded, tilting your head side to side, then tapping the inside of one of his feet with your socked toes. “Little more.” You instructed him. “From experience of being spanked, and giving the spanks.”</p><p>“You've been spanked?” He sounded surprised, looking around his arm at you.</p><p>“My parents believed in it.” You replied, using the belt on him again, watching the definition of his sides as he tensed again. “and I am Switch, as well. So, I've been in the same position you're in, right now.” You explained, pleased with his stance and continued on spanking him.</p><p>Henry's dull nails dug into the fabric of the couch cushion, clenching every muscle in his body with each strike, fighting the will to stand up and take the belt from you. As he'd said, he'd never been spanked, by anybody before, and the practice and delivery of it was foreign to him. His first reaction was to stop you, and his second reaction, which he found odd, was to tell you to spank him harder, he actually found himself liking it, to a degree, of course. But, Henry's cock seemed to be in pure enjoyment of it, because on the fourteen slap of the belt, he groaned, eyes squeezing shut, tears dripping down his face and hands balling up into fists as his already trembling body surged, and he spilled the load he'd been straining to hold for well over an hour, all over the couch and floor. Your arm dropped to your side, your head dropped back and you roared with laughter, shaking as it bubbled up from the pit of your stomach.</p><p>“Look at you, Baby.” You teased him, through bursts of laughter.</p><p>“I'm sorry.” He whimpered, wide eyed and panicked at the prospect.</p><p>You laughter faded, you shrugged your sore shoulder and you delivered the last slap, before dropping his belt on the table by his jeans. “Oh, it's all right, Sweetheart.” You told him, ghosting the tips of your fingers over his battered ass. “Not like you did it on purpose.” You assured him, dipping your hand between his legs and caressing his softening cock, gathering the come still dripping from it and moved around to stand on the side of him, holding your fingers out to him, which he obediently sucked clean. “Lick up the rest of your mess, while you're at it.” You told him, moving away from him.</p><p>Nodding, Henry gingerly moved, hissing at the pain in his ass as you watched him lick his own come from the couch and the floor. You grinned at him, amused, when he finished and turned on your heels to grab a towel from the downstairs bathroom, laying it over the soiled couch cushion. You motioned for Henry to sit on the couch, and he looked between you and the couch, dubiously, only amusing you all the more.</p><p>“You're going to have to sit down eventually, Love.” You teased him, plopping down on the couch yourself, not a care or a pain bothering you as you did, making Henry pout. “You want Mommy fix that lip for you?” You asked him, rubbing your foot up and down his calf.</p><p>He gulped, biting the indicated lip in question, turned and slowly lowered himself onto the couch beside you, groaning, moaning and whimpering as his two hundred, plus, pound weight rested fulling on his offended backside. You chuckled, resting your hand on his stubbly cheek and turned his face towards you, coaxing his lip out of his teeth as you did, and wiped away some of his tears, before you leaned in to kiss him, fully and unabashed. His hand came out, cupping your neck to deepen the kiss even more, his tongue slipping by your slightly parted lips and flicking at yours. You hummed against his mouth, pushing his tongue back with yours, and into his mouth, moaning at the taste of him filling your taste-buds. Absentmindedly, he rested his big hands on your hips and pulled you into his lap, straddling his thick thighs, but groaned as your added weight gave him even more discomfort.</p><p>“You did good for your first time, Puppy.” You told him, against his lips. “I am proud of you.” You praised him, panting and dizzy.</p><p>He smiled against your mouth, locking his arms around your waist and hugging you tight against him. “I swear, not to break my promise again.” He told you, rubbing his lips against your cheek.</p><p>“You said that, after <i>Immortals</i>.” You laughed, head dropping back. “And, here we are.” You looked him in the eyes. “Tisk Tisk, Henry.”</p><p>“I think I'll be a lot more motivated this go around, y/n.” He said, resting his head against your chest. “Especially now, that I know how well you can wield a fucking belt.” He mumbled against your skin.</p><p>You hugged your arms around his head, nosing his messy curls and kissing his hairline. “We've sword fought in prep for the Witcher. I wield a fucking 2kilo sword, and you think a belt, that's less than a kilo, is going to be harder? Give me some credit, Cavill.” You huffed, faking offense as you stroked the back of his neck.</p><p>“I won't make either mistake again,” He turned his face into your chest, hiding between your breasts. “Mamma.” He added, quietly against your skin, suddenly reminding you just how wet you still were.</p><p>“You were an obedient Boy, given.” You said into his hair, rubbing your clothed pussy down on his sticky cock. “I suppose,” You sighed and rolled your eyes, dramatically. “you expect me, to reward you for it?”</p><p>Henry pressed his lips between your breast, nipping at the skin there and making you moan at the feel of his teeth as he turned his head and bit into the side of your boob. Your fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his mouth away from your boob, with a pop, as he started to bite you again.</p><p>“I didn't say I was rewarding you yet, you little brat.” You snapped at him, but you couldn't control the smile on your lips.</p><p>“Of course, I'm sorry.” He grinned, not even bothering to sound like he meant it.</p><p>“Oh, for fuck's sake!” You barked, wrapping your hand around his throat and crushing your lips to his, giving in. “I forget you, you little shit.” You snapped against his hungry mouth.</p><p>Forgiveness given, Henry flipped you onto your back on the couch beside him, yanked open your jeans and panties, shoved them far enough down to slip his, once again, harden cock between your legs and roughly into your wet core. You gasped, gripping at his shoulders and the backs of his arms as he pounded, relentlessly, into you, the slap of his thighs connecting to the back of yours and your ass, stung almost as much as Henry's did when you spanked him. Both of you went at it with reckless abandon, moaning, panting and grunting over the slap of skin filling the living room.</p><p>“Fuck.” Henry grunted, thrusting even harder. “I'd fuck you harder, if my ass didn't hurt so much.” He whined.</p><p>“Then, be a good boy, next time!” You barked back, yanking carelessly at his curls.</p><p>Both of you came undone in a short matter of time, and Henry collapsed on his side, his back against the back of the couch, his arm draped over your heaving stomach as you both fought to breathe again.</p><p>“I'll be a good boy.” He panted, still out of breath as he pressed his lips to your shoulder. “Maybe.” He added, making you snort and elbow him in the stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>